


Him

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Spoilers, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: The sound of Valyrian steel swords crunching through the bones of White Walkers was all that Gendry could hear for they were louder than the cries of the dying men.





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've always had this thought ever since game of thrones last year and I thought "why not?" tbh, I feel like there's at least an 80% chance of this happening in season 8 but I hope not!

The sound of Valyrian steel swords crunching through the bones of White Walkers was all that Gendry could hear for they were louder than the cries of the dying men. He groaned as she shoved his own sword through a Walker. His face was caked in blood, whose blood, he didn’t know. It was crowded. It was hot despite the following snow. And there was barely any oxygen to breath. Still, Gendry fought.

The war against the undead had broken out 12 hours ago when Daenerys’ dragon burnt down the wall. Apparently, the dragon had somehow become a Walker and is being controlled by their King. The Night’s Watch had decreased in number as the wall collapsed, making an easy access for the Walkers. Gendry was in the infirmary bandaging his hand after returning from beyond the Wall just a week ago when he had heard the commotion. His icy blue eyes had widened dramatically once they had spotted the large army of undead and could feel his entire body freeze at the sight of blue colored dragon.

“RUN!” he was pushed aside as one of the Night’s Watch brother tried to run away from the Walkers. It broke Gendry out of his trance and with his quick reflexes, ran towards the message room and quickly write a letter to Jon of the events and attach it to one of the ravens and sending it off before running back out.

Logically, he should follow the brother and run for his life but he knows that if he allowed the Walkers to reach Winterfell, the war would be in favor of the Walkers. So, running to his room to pick up his hammer, he headed to the Walkers and joined the few brave men.

Gendry wasn’t sure how he had survived ten hours fighting the Walkers with only his hammer. Their numbers decreased while the Walkers’ increased.

“Jon’s in King’s Landing!” he heard one of the brother’s shout next to him, “He sent a small army from Winterfell to fight.”

And sure enough, two hours later, two hundred men had joined him in the fight. They distributed the small amounts of swords made out of Valyrian steel and joined the battle. 12 hours. Gendry was exhausted. He was cold, hungry and thirsty. But he couldn’t stop. He must stall the army of undead until Jon and the rest arrive, however long that may take.

“We’re not going to make it!” Eddison Tollett shouted next to him as he shoved his sword into a Walker’s skull.

Gendry cursed as he dogged a Walker before smashing its skull, “Keep fighting!” he shouted back as his icy blue wildly scanned their surroundings. Eddison was right. They’re not going to make it. There’s too many of the Walkers. And the Night’s brothers and the men from Winterfell had joined the Walkers as well. There were only twenty men fighting. They’re losing the battle. Unless…

“Around up the men and go.” Gendry shouted as he pulled out his sword from a Walker, “Tell Jon and whoever is ruling Winterfell that they’re going to fight the undead there.”

“What are you talking about?” Eddison shouted above the cries of men and the undead.

“I have a plan!” The bastard shouted back before rushing off to where they kept the cannon, not allowing for Eddison to stop him from executing his plan. Eddison cursed before calling for his men to retreat. The last thing that he saw was Gendry firing one of the cannons at the army of the undead.

 

Arya had been in Winterfell for about two weeks now and she had yet to see her favorite brother, Jon Snow. She was disappointed when Sansa had informed her that he had bent the knee some woman named Daenerys and felt apprehensive when Sansa added that they had went South to King’s Landing. For nothing good ever happened to those who went to South. Just look at what had happened to her parents and her eldest brother Robb.

She was currently practicing with Brienne while Sansa watched, sipping her warm tea and eating lemon cake the day after Petyr’s trial. Things were calm. Too calm for Arya’s liking. And just like that, the gates to Winterfell opened and in stormed twenty horses with men shouting at the top of their lungs about ‘They’re here’ and ‘The War’ has begun. Arya had been told about the undead thanks to Brann but she wasn’t sure she believed him. It wasn’t until some man named Eddison who is Jon’s brother as a Night’s Watching pulling in a dead man behind him did she believe her younger brother’s words.

“They’re on their way.” He told Sansa breathlessly, “Soon as they finish off that bastard they’ll be marching their way down here and we need to be ready.”

Sansa nodded at his words and instructed her small kingdom to prepare for battle and appointed three men to keep watch North, West and East side of Winterfell and warn them of the arrival of the undead.

“I’m fighting.” Arya stated.

“I won’t argue with you since I know you won’t listen,” Sansa said calmly, her hands hidden in her sleeves, “But please don’t die.” She turned to face her younger sister with a solemn look.

“I won’t.” Arya promised.

It was in the morning when they heard three blows of the horn at the North Side of Winterfell when the army arrived. Arya was already settled on her horse with a Valyrian steel in one hand. Brienne was next to her and Eddison next to him as they charged out the gates towards the army of undead. 500 hundred people were on their side and Arya could easily tell that they odds weren’t in their favor as her eyes scanned the army that had stopped 50 or so yards in front of them.

“That fucker Jon better gets here on time.” She heard Eddison state loudly. She couldn’t help but agree. Jon is loyal to Daenerys. Daenerys has dragons. And according to Brann, the Walkers die when in contact with fire.

“You all better not d-” Her words died on her lips as her eyes landed upon a familiar figure. No, it can’t be. Could it?

No, that’s not right. The last time she saw him he was with that priestess heading somewhere East. There’s no way for him to be up North, he had no reason. It couldn’t be him.

And yet, the more she looked at him. The more she believed that the man she was staring at was none other than Gendry Waters. Her childhood best friend who kept her safe as they traveled to Wall. Who kept her warm at night, who kept her secret from everyone else. Gendry who was there for her when she had difficulties sleeping. Gendry who had promised that she would be his lady one day. The only man she had truly ever loved other than her father Ned and her brother Jon. Gendry who made her life seem tolerable and bearable, who gave her the will to continue living. It was him.

But Gendry looked so different from the last time she had seen him. His long hair that she loved playing with was cut extremely short. His smooth and boyish face became thin and his jaw was more jutted with a thin stubble. His body was bulkier than before but his frame was slouching. Gendry’s once beautiful tan skin had turned into a pale color, a color Arya has seen many times from many dead men. But she never once expected to see Gendry in this color. Arya could feel her heart wildly beating and her throat tightening, closing her airway making it difficult for her to breathe.

“Gendry,” She whispered his name.

Arya felt her eyes stinging with tears as guilt consumed her body. If only she had run after him when he was sold to that bitch of a priestess. If only she wasn’t prideful and apologized to Gendry then maybe he would still be alive.

“Aye,” she heard Eddison say, “That’s the bastard who held them off.”

Arya wanted to fall apart at his words. Gendry sacrificed his life so that Eddison and the rest could leave and warn Winterfell. Gendry died and is one of _them_ and Arya has to fight him. She wanted to laugh. Life has been too cruel to her. It killed her father and mother, then her brother Robb and little Rickon. And she fought and survived, making it back to Winterfell. But, having to fight the only man she had ever loved…Now that was just pure evil.

“Arya.” She heard Brienne warn her.

Swallowing thickly and then exhaling, she tightened her hold on the reins of her horse.

“FOR WINTERFELL!” she shouted as her, Brienne and all 498 men and women charged at the army of White Walkers.


End file.
